


Risque

by orphan_account



Series: The Library [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anonymous prompt: for the fic prompt thing: literally anything Hance. if you're up for nsfw Hance, something with Lance being a bottom/sub would be A++Hunk is rather impressed with himself when he doesn’t outwardly react besides to double check that the door his locked, because on the inside he feels like he’s about burst into flame and he gets hard alarmingly fast. This isn’t the first time he’s just entered his (or their, back at the Garrison) room and found Lance in the middle of something risque, but that doesn’t mean he’s ever going to really get used to it.





	

He wishes he could say this was the first time he’s walked into his room and been surprised with this kind of sight.

Lance is stretched out on his bed, dressed only in one of Hunk’s shirts. Normally, it’s so big on him that would be rather tasteful. Hunk always liked the fact that it would hang to the middle of Lance’s thighs and accentuate those long, long legs of his. Today apparently he’s left Lance waiting too long, because he’s already got his shirt gathered up around his chest, his fingers shining with lube where he works two of them in and out of himself. Lance makes this breathy laugh when their eyes meet, bites his lip and shivers when he adds a third finger.

Hunk is rather impressed with himself when he doesn’t outwardly react besides to double check that the door his locked, because on the inside he feels like he’s about burst into flame and he gets hard alarmingly fast. This isn’t the first time he’s just entered his (or their, back at the Garrison) room and found Lance in the middle of something risque, but that doesn’t mean he’s ever going to really get used to it.

Hunk steps closer and kneels on the edge of the bed between Lance’s knees. He watches Lance’s fingers disappear to the knuckle, his wrist flexes and he shudders with a quiet gasp.

“How long have you been in here?” Hunk asks. He thinks about just jumping in and taking things over from here, but no, he’s always liked watching Lance take care of himself like this. Instead he grips the back of one of Lance’s knees and pushes it back to spread him a bit further. Lance pants and spreads his fingers a little bit before he rocks them in and out a little faster.

“I don’t know-” Lance says. He reaches up with his free hand and grips a handful of Hunk’s shirt at the shoulder, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Like.. oh fuck…” His voice is thin and shivering. “Hey- come on, I’ve been waiting for you forever,” Lance whines.

“Yeah, okay. Hold on a second,” Hunk says. He sits up and opens his pants. Lance moans when he pulls himself free, his eyes dark where they’re trained on him, his tongue just a slip of pink between his lips. Lance huffs and his tongue drags across his lower lip as he lets his fingers slip out of himself, shivering at the sudden emptiness. He wraps them instead around Hunk’s cock, warm and slick, the tips barely meeting around his girth.

Lance, still stroking Hunk, flops onto his back and paws around in the sheets until he comes up with a small bottle of lube. Hunk takes it from him and nudges Lance’s hand away. Lance doesn’t fight him, curling his fingers around himself instead, tipping his head back with a soft hiss as he twists his wrist and rolls his hips through his fingers. Hunk shakes his head at the shameless display.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lance pouts. Hunk drags lube over himself, gasping at the chill on hot flesh. “You’ve been ignoring me lately. Always working on something,” Lance says, thumbing the head of his cock and making himself shiver, his knee bumping into Hunk’s side. “Never have any time to just fuck me.” Hunk answers that first by gripping Lance’s thighs hard in each hand, tugging Lance across the sheets close enough that their cocks brush together, making them both shiver.

“Well, the whole defending the universe stuff really eats into my free time,” Hunk says. Lance purrs that he knows that perfectly well and wraps his legs around Hunk’s waist, hitching softly when Hunk lines himself up.

Lance makes this giddy sounding laugh when Hunk sinks into him. His belly shivers and Hunk groans when Lance flexes tight around him before he remembers to relax. Hunk thrusts until their hips meet flush and spreads his hand over Lance’s stomach.

“Easy there,” Hunk murmurs. He presses down lightly as he pulls out and Lance’s eyes roll under fluttering eyelashes. Lance curses under his breath and hooks his fingers in Hunk’s collar. He tugs but Hunk decides against indulging him, too interested in the sight of Lance spread out under him and the way Lance’s body accepts him almost greedily.

He sets a slow, easy pace, at first shallow, but growing deeper with every thrust. Before long Lance is moving with him, grinding their hips together when they’re flush and twisting his fingers in Hunk’s shirt when he’s left empty.

“More-” Lance whines. Hunk’s palm slicks over Lance’s belly and down to wrap around the blue paladin’s dripping arousal. Lance chews on his lip, squeezes his eyes shut tight as he rocks through the tunnel of his fingers, the motion slick with lube and precome.

Lance twists his fingers in Hunk’s shirt, tugs him again and Hunk gives in and leans over him. His whole body covers Lance, his hand is trapped in the warm space between them. Lance winds his arms around Hunk’s neck and drags his tongue across his lips before he draws him into a deep kiss.

“You’re too pushy,” Hunk growls. He rocks into Lance slow and deep despite Lance’s protests because he can feel the way his muscles twitch around him. He palms Lance’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Can’t help it-” Lance chokes out between ragged pants. “You’re big.” Hunk chuckles, low and deep. He drags his thumb over the head of Lance’s arousal, grinds his hips in hard, deep as he can get. Lance suddenly goes tight around him, shudders and comes apart between them.

He claws at Hunk’s chest as they rock together through Lance’s high, his body pulsing until Hunk follows him over the edge with a soft moan muffled in Lance’s shoulder. They’re both panting when they come down. Hunk rests some of his weight on Lance for a couple seconds, gives him a warm, wet kiss before he rolls off of him and stretches out at his side.

“Is that enough attention for now?” he asks. Lance hums, stretches with his arms above his head like a tired cat. He turns into Hunk’s shoulder and smoothes out the wrinkles in his shirt where he’d pulled at it.

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll just have to stick around and think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always on the lookout for more requests! You can find me at quiddity25 on tumblr or @Quiddid on twitter


End file.
